Paranoia, Prefects, and Presents oh My!
by Crying in a Broken Paradise
Summary: What happens when you shove two enemies into a dorm together for the whole year? Sparks flying and tempers rising! DracoXMione fic. Rated M for slash in later chapters! I DO NOT OWN HP OR ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1: Papercut

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, peering at her figure. She turned to the side and looked again. Then from the back. Finally she sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Aloud she spoke to no one in particular., "Alright, that's it! No more bookworm for this girl!" And with those words she began to devise a plan, a plan to get rid of her bookworm, smarty pants façade… You have been warned.

It was the morning she was scheduled to go back to her beloved hogwarts. Finishing her makeup, she slid in the earbuds of her brand new, enchanted iPOD into her ears and turned on _Creed, Take Me Higher_. Taking one last glance in the mirror she took a deep breath, grabbed her trunk and headed out to the taxi outside. The taxi driver stared openly at her but put her trunk in the back. With Crookshanks in her lap, they sped off to Kings Cross station.

She stared out the window at the grey, dreary sky. Sheets of rain beat against the window, and it had a calming effect on her senses. Her previous anxiety faded and a smiled played on her lips. After what seemed like hours they arrived and she got out, putting Crookshanks in his carrier. She wheeled her trunk inside and dissapeared through the Barrier to platform 9 ¾.

Heads turned to look at her and catcalls were heard. She blushed slightly but kept on. She had been made Head Girl this year and she could only pray that Harry made Head Boy. She heard a shout and spun around only to be tackled by a red-headed blur. She smiled and rumpled the female Weasly's hair. "Hey Ginny, wasup?"

Ginny let go and gave Hermione the skeptical once over then grinned. "Wow….someone got a makeover."

Hermione smiled. Her formally bushy hair was now only slightly wavy with black streaks in it. Her eyes were lined thinly with black eyeliner, making her hazel eyes stand out. Her ears were rimmed with small silver hoops and she had a belly button ring that peaked out. She was wearng a black volcom hoodie that was open in the front, with a black Nirvana tank that was cut above her navel, and baggy khaki cargo pants. Her hair was pulled back with black chopsticks as well.

Ginny peered over Hermione's shoulder and waved at an approaching Ron and Harry. Hermione spun around and grinned, quickly pulling Harry and Ron into her trademark, patented death hug. Ron's face turned purple and he grunted, "Mione! Geroff!" Harry was speaking in similar terms, "Herms, listen to Ron! Woah….never thought I'd say that."

Needless to say she let loose and they got a good look at her. Their eyes got wide and they exlaimed in unison, "What the bloody hell happened to you!" She just rolled her eyes and said, "Unfortunately I have to sit in the Head's carriage today, not with you all."

Ginny scowled, as did Ron but Hary said, "Aw, that's alright, we'll just meet up with you before the feast." Hermione was shocked but she didn't show it. She smiled and said, "Right then see you soon." She slipped her earbuds back in and headed off to the carriage while Ron and Harry threw themelves into a new conversation about Mione's 'new look'. She hummed the new song that was on, _Linkin Park, Papercut_. She shoved her bags into a corner and sat down, eyes closing shut just when the compartment door slid open.

Draco sighed mentally as he headed to the Head's carrage, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread engulf him. He quickly shoved it away. "Whoever is the Head Girl shouldn't be that bad," he thought. He opened the compartment door slowly, looking in with some shock. There sat some sort of dark angel, or at least a fallen one. Then a shock of recognition hit him. "Granger!" He said with a tone of disbelive, coolness, and maybe a hint of appreciation. Her eyes flew open and she yanked out the earbuds. He heard her say, "Malfoy, your headboy!"

"Malfoy, your headboy!" She heard herself say. Boy he was looking better than ever. He had finnally abandoned the rediculous hair gel he used to be so taken with. It looked good, now his hair hung into his blue-grey eyes sexily. She growled at herself but said to him cooly, "Might as well drag your stuff in here, looks like we're stuck with each other…." With that she reinserted her earbuds, switched back to _Linkin Park, Papercut_. The lyrics floated into her ears as her eyes drifted shut.

_Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
Like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything) _

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first  
But I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin (3x)

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me

The sun  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun  
I feel the light betray me

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

Draco watched her carefully as she nodded her head to the beat. He could hear the faint tune of some muggle band float to his ear. She looked….different. Better. He mentally slapped himself at that. _Hermione "Mudblood" Granger is not a hottie! _**Course she is? Are you blind!**_No just being sensible!_ This little war continued for a few minutes, in which he realized that they were going to have to share a dorm….by themselves. Not to mention the fact they had to promote "house unity". _Fuck._

Hermione watched him watch her from under lowered lashes. Interesting…. Is the pure blood prince liking what he sees? She grinned mentally as a plan developed in her head. It was time to repay Malfoy back for all those years in a more… tasteful fashion. Oh yes… fun fun fun. Wait till he saw her new and improved school uniform. Her thoughts were intterupted by a loud **BANG** as someone threw open the carriage door.

Pansy rushed in, her pug-like face twisted into a mask of sympathy. She hurried over to Draco, ignoring Hermione. "Oh Drakie-poo, I missed you! Why didn't you come say hello to me earlier?" She didn't give him a chance to answer however, because she crushed her lips to his.

Hermione snickered behind her hand as Draco shoved her away. "Pansy, when will you get it! Your not my girlfriend! Never have been, never will be!" Pansy looked crestfallen before smiling and giggling horribly. "Oh Drakie-poo, you're so funny!"

He sighed exasperatedly and shoved her out of the compartment, locking the door. Pansy banged on the door sevral minutes before leving them in blissful silence. Hermione couldn't miss this opportunity to make a wise-crack, so she said, "What? Don't wanna spend time with your honey-snookums Drakie-poo?" He gave her his death galre and that only made her laugh harder.

After a minute she stared at the compartment door and grinned, "I wonder what her parents did…" Draco looked bewildered at this, "What are you talking about, Granger?" She smirked and looked at him, "Obviously they did something bad because Pansy turned out horribly…" Draco stared at her for a minute before chuckling reluctantly. "Point taken…" He said. "Maybe Blaise will get her off my back." She smirked again, "You'll have to pay him handsomely… I doubt he'd do much otherwise…" "Again, point taken…" He looked at her for a minute. Where did this sarcastic side come from. And where did she get this attitude? Because, although he hated to admit it… he liked it. He liked it a lot.

They pulled on their robes as they neared the Hogsmeade Station, pinning their badges to their chest. He tried not to stare at hers. Over the years…well…she had grown. God damn… If he had only known then what tourture she had planned for him, maybe he would have run and hid. Or maybe he wouldn't have…

They entered the great hall, leading the first-years behind them. Hermione smiled at old friends, glared at old enimies, yet remained a calm cool composure despite the fact she was brimming with excitement. She would test the waters tnight in the dorm, to see how strong a hold she had over the poor, unsuspecting pure blood prince. Draco resumed his normal, expressionless mask. AS soon as they were done with their duties they went to sit at their respective tables, with their friends. They ignored each other for the whole meal, though they could think of nothing else…

(A/N: I hope you like my first chapter! R and R!


	2. Chapter 2: You're So Last Summer

TAKING BACK SUNDAY

"You're So Last Summer"

She said  
"don't, don't let it go to your head  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen,  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen"  
She said  
"you're a touch overrated,  
you're a lush and I hate it,  
but these grass stains on my knees  
they won't mean a thing"

And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm something you'll be missing  
(is that I'm something that you're missing)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...

I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to, the truth  
is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt

And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm something you'll be missing  
(is that I'm something that you're missing)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...

Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name  
Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name

If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)

Maybe I should hate you for this  
(If only you knew half as much as you pretend to)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
(If only you knew half as much as you pretend to)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco walked down the lone corridor, the sound of his footsteps echoing against the walls and reverberating down the hallway. It seemed all unfair at the moment, that he had to spend the year in a dorm with a girl he had thought before was just a nosey little bookworm, albiet a bookworm with good aim…but now, now he wasn't so sure. But he did remember one thing he had loved-_liked_, he automatically corrected himself, about Hermione. The fire in her hazle eyes when she got mad, and her laugh…he had never been able to get over her laugh. He shook his head, pale locks of hair swinging into his grey eyes.

He soon arrived at his destination, the potrait of the younge medieval couple that signified the head's dorm. He said the password (_paradox unitus!_) then groaned when he saw what the couple was doing. He glared at them when they seperated long enough to let him in. However, when he walked into the small common room, he stopped dead in his tracks. Granger had done it again. While staring at her avidly and uncomfortably, he raked his hand through his hair. _Jesu Christus… this is going to be a long year…_

Hermione had thankfully gotten back before Malfoy, giving her time to adjust to the new rooms. It was a step up from the Gryffindor rooms, with her own private sitting room and bath. That was the first thing she explored when she got into the dorm, the luxury of a nice long vanilla scented bubble bath. After drying her hair and changing into a midriff baring black tank top and red yoga pants, she went into the common room and slipped in her iPOD earbuds, listening to Taking Back Sunday.

She stretched, enjoying the feeling of her muscles and limbs loosening. It felt like heaven. She settled down onto the rug in front of the common room and began taking in deep breaths. She then slipped into her yoga.

Her body contorted into various poses she had learned from her neighbor, Alex, who always seemed to keep her cool. That's how she had learned to keep her calm… most of the time. Except that excellent moment when she had punched Draco's nose in. Now talk about satisfying.And there was also that other time when she had gotten pissed at Ron, then the one time she wouldn't talk to Harry… okay. So maybe there were more than a few times where she had gotten a wee bit outta control. But it was getting better.

She lay on her stomach, pushing her body up with her arms before she curved her legs upward, touching her head with her toes. After a few poses like this that would kill a normal person, she got to her feet, taking out her earbuds.

She picked up her wand and waved it, causing a new song to play. A grin slowly formed on her lips as she began to dance, blissfully unaware of the eyes watching her from the potrait hole…

(A/N: I know, it's very short but I had a temporary case of writers block. Chapter 3 shall be entitled….drumroll Dirty Little Secret! Bwahaha!)


End file.
